Dimension Crossing Christmas
by Wolf skater
Summary: "What the hell fell on me?" "Where the hell am I and what did I land on?" "What dimension am I in now?" "Ugh what's going on?" I wish I knew. Christmas present for Starry5447. Merry Christmas Starry


**Disclaimer****: I do not own X-Men evolution, Fullmetal Alchemist, Wal-Mart, or most of the characters in this story.**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys. This is my Christmas Present to my BFF Starry5447. warring it contains spoilers for PAFM and Starry's story Allmetal Alchemist. Hope you like it Starry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dimension Crossing Christmas<strong>

I sat on the couch in the Rec room and looked over the people I had come to call my family in the past year.

Louis was running around and stealing everyone's cookies. Which he really didn't need seeing as he was already hyper enough.

Leigh and Cody were having a make out session under the mistletoe.

From across the room Brandon mouthed we're next to me, making me laugh.

The other X-Teens were eating cookies with the other students of the Institute, while trying, and failing, to keep their cookies away from Louis.

Scott who had noticed Brandon, and mines exchange walked out of the room muttering about how he needed an Advil, Jean trailing him.

This made me laugh even harder. Brandon raised an eyebrow and I pointed to his dad making him laugh too.

I felt something jump on me from behind and felt myself falling.

I looked up to see Louis's shining red on black eyes staring at me. "Hi sissy Snake! Guess what?" he said super-fast.

Like so fast I was wondering if I should get Mom and Dad to get him to stop with the cookie stealing.

"What?" I asked with a smile at the small little boy who was the only person I trusted at first. Now he was my little brother and I trusted almost everybody. I still didn't really trust Scott.

"Louis is a banana!" he exclaimed making me regret, not for the first time, teaching him that song.

"That's nice Louis why don't you go tell Leigh that" I suggested to him.

"Okay Louis is a grrberry too!" with that he got off of me and went to tackle Leigh and Cody and get them away from the mistletoe.

I smirked and pointed to the mistletoe across the room Brandon got the massage and we both started going towards it.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and I felt the familiar pull of being dragged through another dimension and promising myself to kill who ever set the dimension crossing machine off.

* * *

><p>I grumbled good naturedly as I carried out another dish for Christmas Eve dinner.<p>

"Hey love birds come help me out over here!" I yell at John and Ashley who are staring lovingly into each other's eyes which eyes which is more sickening than if they were actually making out.

"Fine Brooke" Ashley grumbles as they go and get some dishes.

I wipe a drop of sweat of my head and wonder when I'll be able to bring Scott back home and tell everyone he's alive.

I go to get another dish when there's a flash of light and I feel a weird pulling sensation and I wonder briefly if somehow my soul is being pulled over to the other side and it's like human transmutation in reverse.

* * *

><p>"Look Rin I know that what Wolf told you about this Bella Donna claiming to be the queen of assassins made you mad but you have to calm down she's in another dimension for Pete's sake" Starry yelled at her friend trying to knock some sense it to her.<p>

"But she said that she uses bazookas and Hench men that's just not right" Rin complained crossing her arms.

Starry opened her mouth to say something when there was as flash of light and something heavy drop on both of them.

"What the hell is on me?" Rin yelled.

"Where the hell am I what did I land on?" Brooke said confused.

"What dimension did I go to now?" Snake grumbled getting up off of Starry.

"Ugh what's going on?" Starry asked getting up holding her head.

Finally noticing each other they all got in to attack mode.

Rin pulled out her light saber. Snake made a ball of fire in each hand and held them up menacingly.

Brooke clapped her hands together and the metal arm turned pointy. Starry seeing all of this pulled out what looked like a green water gun with an unusually wide opening.

"Okay somebody better start explaining what's going on right now" she ordered pointing the gun at Snake while Rin pointed the light saber at Brooke.

"All I know is that one second I was getting ready for Christmas Eve dinner and then there was a flash of light and bang I was here" Brooke said.

"I was eating Christmas cookies with my family one second and the next I was dimension traveling and I was here" Snake growled with a scowl still ticked off at who ever had activated Forge's machine.

"Time for interdictions!" Starry exclaimed "I'm Starry!"

"My names Rin" Rin stated simply.

"Allmetal Alchemist Brooke Elric" Brooke said with a nod.

"Snake LeBeau at your service" Snake said with a bow.

"What's with the bow?" Starry asked.

Snake shrugged "My adopted dad and sister do it a lot so yeah…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"Well okay then, you guys want to go get hot chocolate?" Starry asked signaling for Rin to put the light saber away.

"Okay" Brooke answered.

"Whatever" Snake said with an eye roll.

"I want a Doom" Rin declared as they walked away.

They went to Star Bucks and got their orders.

As they walked away a pink dude with a red light saber and a bad attitude got in front of them.

"You're a mutant" he hissed at Snake.

"Yeah so what of it" she said challengingly.

"I hate mutants" he said then he whistled and an army of ninja zombies came out of nowhere and attacked.

Starry started shooting peas at them from her gun, while Brooke sliced at them, and Snake shoot fire at them.

Rin was locked in a light saber battle with the pink dude.

They didn't notice when an overly hyper squirrel came along and drank their hot chocolate. By the time it got to Rin's Doom it was at a very dangerous stage of hyper.

For your connivance I will now tell you that a Doom is the most caffeinated Coffee in the world.

When he was done with that he launched himself at a zombie and started chewing on its head.

Pretty soon they had beaten all of the zombies and the pink dude.

"Damn someone drank our hot Chocolate" Snake said now in an even worse mood.

"Well let's go Christmas shopping now" Brooke suggested.

Rin and Starry nodded in agreement.

"Um I've never been Christmas shopping" Snake said.

They all looked at her weirdly. This is saying something for Starry and Rin since they got those kind of looks all the time.

"How have you never been Christmas shopping?" Rin asked outraged.

"Well I've lived on the streets since I was two up until recently when I was adopted by a family of thieves" she explained.

"Well we're taking you Christmas shopping now!" Starry said as she marched off the Wal-Mart.

When they got to Wal-Mart the first thing they saw was a book to go with the game Alice Madness Returns.

"I want it!" Starry squealed.

"I need it!" Rin cried.

"I must have it now!" Snake said and made like she was going to steal it.

Rin, having friends who were thieves, noticed her and made her stop.

They each got presents for their friends and family members that needed gifts.

They got out of Wal-Mart without anything to bad happening.

"Okay now we need to pay a visit to Wolf, Alou, and Fixer to see if they have any dimension transporters that you guys can use to get home" Rin said taking charge.

Rin and Starry lead them to a house with an open garage from which lights and the sound of arguing voices came from.

Inside two teenage girls and a young boy sat over a weird looking machine that sat in pieces yelling at each other about what part goes where.

"SHUT UP YOU BAKKAS BEFORE I SHUT YOU UP!" Starry yelled at them.

They all shut up looked at them and blinked.

"What do you want?" the older girl asked. They looked pretty much the same only one of them was taller and older.

"We need a dimension crosser to get these two home Alou" Rin said calmly.

"What dimension are they from?" the other girl asked.

"Well she's from Fullmetal Alchemist" Starry said pointing to Brooke.

"I see. What's your name?" she asked Snake.

"Snake LeBeau" Snake said looking at the girl amazed at how much she seemed like Leigh on a certain level.

"Mm I see" she said getting up and circling her. "Mines Wolf and that's Alou and Fixer" she said pointing to the two.

"Uh huh just as I thought you're from an X-Men dimension Classification Evolution" Wolf said coming to a stop in front of her.

"I'll start up the machine!" Alou said she dragged a huge machine out of a tiny closet and pressed a bunch of buttons on it.

It whirred to life a light flashed and when it died down Snake and Brooke where gone.

"Well that was fun" Fixer said.

All four girls looked at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

They attacked.


End file.
